User blog:Ratigan6688/My Opinions on the Dreamworks Animated Movies: Part 1
Hi Everyone. I am Ratigan6688. For my first few blogs, I am going to review my opinions on the Dreamworks animated movies. A lot of them have brought new views of animation with great stories, drama, and of course comedy. Now there are a couple things I should say. One, Antz and Rise of the Guardians are the only 2 films I won't be covering since I know little about them or don't have anything to say. Also, since there are a lot, I will be doing 8 films per blog. So let's hear what I have to say, shall we? This is part one of my opinions on the Dreamworks animated films, The Prince of Egypt I'm sad to say, but Prince of Egypt was not really my thing. The first reason is because I had a difficult time being in church, and technically, this is a film about a story in the Bible. And number two, this film went on too long for me. But that doesn't mean I hate it, because there are a few things to appreciate. While I'm not a fan of the Bible, the movie is pretty epic, considering the fact that Moses had to save his people from a cruel lifestyle. There is also the CGI done on the waves which is impressive animation. And also, I know it was hard for Moses to have to leave his brother, but doing what was right for his people was what he had to do, regardless of his own emotions. So if it sounds good, see for yourself. The Road to El Dorado I'm not too sure if I have a lot to say about El Dorado either. It's not really up my alley that much either, but of course there are some pretty impressive things to say. For starters, Elton John's music is pretty catchy here, though not really on par with his work from The Lion King. Although that song where Miguel and Tulio sing that song where they are pretending to be Gods is pretty catchy. I will say my only problem with the movie is where that sorcerer guy pushes his jaguar-skinned assistant in that green broth. That just kinda made me a bit uncomfortable and confused. I keep wondering if he...er, died or was just reincarnated. I will say though, that what I liked best was the armadillo sidekick. He was really cute and pretty funny. Other than that, I guess it's fine as Dreamworks 2-D animation goes. Chicken Run Chicken Run was the first stop-motion animated movie I ever saw in theaters. Not to mention, this also introduced me to Aardman, since I only remembered a few pictures of Wallace and Gromit from their trip to the cheese moon. And from the chickens' perspective, I thought this was the kind of story where the chickens were going through some sort of slavery life style. And technically, they were. They had to lay eggs, line up when the bell rang, and if the chickens didn't lay anymore eggs, they're done for! They kept trying to escape, and the leader named Ginger got put in solitary confinement. So it makes sense that they keep trying to escape. I thought the romance between her and Rocky was kind of obvious, but it still works pretty well since they share the same dream: freedom. One thing I found odd about this movie was Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy's relationship. They are married, yet Mrs. Tweedy acts like she hates her own husband and treats her more like a henchman. What was the point of getting married if they weren't going to get along? It's confusing. I will say that my favorite aspect of this movie is the rat duo, Nick and Fletcher. Not only because I love rats, but also because they are funny. That's all I have to say about Chicken Run. Shrek Now we're talking! Shrek is one of the first few films that got me interested in computer animation! It was funny, colorful, told a great story, and had tender moments that makes CGI animation worthwhile. Since it had a lot of pop-culture references, jokes, and the relationship between Shrek and Donkey, I felt like I was experiencing something new. I loved how it was a parody of all those fairy tale characters, such as the three little bigs, three bears (or two in this sad case), Pinocchio, and many more. The relationship between Shrek and Donkey is hilarious! Shrek wants to be alone, but Donkey keeps popping out of nowhere with his Eddie Murphy voice, and says so many funny lines. However, unlike Shrek, I didn't find him annoying. Fiona is a cool princess too. She represents the joke that she's not that elegant sophisticated princess after she shares the gross traits with Shrek, and isn't a damsel in distress after that karate fight with Robin Hood and his merry men. Making it a funny "Beauty and the Beast" story really captured my interest. If I had to pick one problem with the movie, I'd say that Farquaad isn't too strong a villain as the movie claims he is. I know he is a bad guy, being cruel to the fairy tale characters (especially when he killed Mama Bear for a rug, leaving poor Baby bear motherless) sending someone else to rescue Fiona, but he is already a lord with power over Duloc. Why does he need to be king to emphasize it? I guess I just wish there was a little more to his evil-ness seen. But everything else is just so dang good! The fairy tale jokes, nailed it! The characters, funny! I still remember how much of a great impact it left on my views of animation. And the best part is, there were still more great works like this to come. Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Like some of the other 2-D Dreamworks animated movies, I don't really have much to say about it either. I know, I know, I'm not being fair to 2-D animated movies, but sadly I just wasn't too interested in them anymore since there weren't a lot of themes I liked. So I'm just going to say what I have to say. As 2-D Dreamworks films go, this one was ok. I'm not really a Wild West or Indian fan (please forgive me if I sounded offensive), but that's just the way I think. The yellow horse not talking throughout the whole movie wasn't my cup of tea, but I guess he's a decent character. He did rescue the Indian boy even though he didn't like people riding on his back and I do admit the Colonel letting him go in the end is a rare thing to see from a main antagonist. But that's pretty much all I have to say. Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas I suppose of I had to pick a favorite 2-D Dreamworks movie, I'd pick this one. It has pretty good colors, a decent story, and impressive animation. Sinbad's design looks pretty cool and the CGI blended in with the 2-D animation works pretty well. I really liked the little dog character. Although my one problem with the movie in general is when he licked the eye of that giant sea monster! Ugh! That was too disgusting for me! The villain is pretty cool too with her ability to shape-shift. Also, she does not even get defeated, she grudgingly gives the book back. So that is pretty rare and impressive. Not much else for me to say, it's kinda cool. Shrek 2 I loved the original Shrek, but Shrek 2 turned out to be even better! It's set up, story, character, and of course humor! It also introduced me to the Dreamworks' formula of exploring one of the main characters' past of being separated from his or her parents, while doing different things to the story as well. For starters, Shrek 2 has even better fairy tale jokes than the first, especially when looking at the kingdom of Far Far Away. Baskin Robinhood, Burger Prince, Farbucks, the Red Carpet show, those Hollywood looking places, and even the bar called The Poison Apple where the fairy tale villains hang out! I couldn't think up a better name. I also liked how the Fairy Godmother turned out to be the bad guy instead of the classic helpful one that we remember from Cinderella. And having her son be Prince Charming was also a clever idea. The story also tested what Shrek was willing to do for Fiona. He almost gave up being an ogre so he could be with the one he loved. Donkey is funny as usual, and Puss In Boots..um, I wouldn't say he's that funny, but he is pretty cool as a sword-fighting cat. Although I will say his best moments are when he uses his cutey eyes. Awwww. I don't know what else to say! Shrek 2 is a great sequel and as a stand alone animated movie. I really enjoyed it and I'll certainly see it again in the future! Shark Tale Shark Tale I found ok. There are some decent things about it, but other things eh. Let's get the problems out of the way first. For starters, some of the designs look kinda disgusting. They don't look like cartoony fish, they look more like ocean caricatures of the celebrities themselves. Another thing is the story. The advertising made it sound like the movie is one of those misfit movies where two friends go on adventures together because they are meant for each other, but it's not really. The story is more about Oscar learning about fame than it is about the both of them. Oscar isn't that great a character, and his actions like the gambling are pretty foolish. Lenny is the shark and the movie is called SHARK Tale. His story has more heart and emotion in it, so I think the movie should be more about him. All right, so what DO I like about the movie? Well, I like the underwater utopia theme to it, especially after watching Spongebob. I hear a lot of people complain about puns, but I actually find puns great humor. Also, Lenny himself is a pretty delightful character. Angie is sweet and her voice actress Rene Zellweger does a pretty good job. So all in all, Shark Tale being good or bad is really up to debate. I'd say it depends on what you like for this one. Not one of my personal favorites, but I don't really mind it. Look out for part 2 coming as soon as I can make it. Category:Inactive blogs